<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharp Tongue by BookofOdym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012995">Sharp Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym'>BookofOdym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bikers, Gang Rape, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver pisses off some bikers when he and Hal go to a bar, for some reason, they decide to punish Hal too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hal Jordan/Oliver Queen, Hal Jordan/Oliver Queen/Original Male Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharp Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oliver really had a way with words... a way with words that kept getting him beat up and then got Hal beat up when he inevitably had to get involved to break things up. Unfortunately for Hal, no matter how many times he complained to Oliver about it, Ollie made precisely no attempt to change his ways. Apparently, the act of being slightly polite to two dozen well-muscled bikers was just beyond him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was how they had gotten into their predicament today. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hal and Ollie had been driving all day and had pulled over for the night in a campsite that was just across the road from a bar. It hadn’t taken much convincing to get Oliver to go get a couple of beers with him, before they headed back to camp and did </span>
  <span>something</span>
  <span> they definitely wouldn’t talk about tomorrow. He’d settled down on some worn leather seats, waiting for Oliver to grab the beers, Hal had been the one driving all day, so he maintained that Arrow had to do something to earn his keep. That had been his first mistake. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes of waiting later, Hal had finally given up and followed Ollie to the bar, where he was engaged in a heated debate with a man in a leather jacket, a man with huge biceps, which Hal could see because he’d ripped off the sleeves.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hal really wouldn’t want to be the one fighting him. Not that large muscles were in any way indicative of fighting skill, both Hal and Ollie had spent several years fighting extremely powerful villains (and Sonar), and both of them were pretty close friends with Ted Kord, who just naturally had a bit of a belly, and could drop an entire biker gang in less than ten seconds.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would just be a hassle. Especially if the guy went and got back up. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy went and got backup. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the two men left the bar, walking a little bit unsteadily, and using each other to prop themselves up, they crossed the road and entered the campsite, expecting to still be the only people there. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which meant both of them got jumped from behind. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Doll,” A large man whispered in his ear, “your boyfriend pissed us off, so you’ve </span>
  <span>gotta</span>
  <span> get punished too.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hal managed to land one punch to the nose of the man who grabbed him, and he fell away in pain, but that only angered his companions, who rushed forward and wrestled the Lantern to the floor. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, wow, this one is gonna bite,” one of the men said with a laugh, “no one take his mouth, you’ll regret it.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The idiot who gets his knob bitten off is being left here to bleed out!” Another chimed in. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knife pressed up against Hal’s legs, and a moment later, his jeans had been cut to ribbons. Thankfully, they left his bomber jacket alone, but that was probably because they wanted easy access more than they wanted Hal to be naked. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the corner of his eye, Hal could see that the men who were holding Ollie were wrestling him out of his clothes too. Someone reached between the Archer’s legs, stroking him to full hardness, and even though Ollie struggled against his grip, he wasn’t able to break free. Hal was starting to suspect that these bikers were metas, Ollie was at the very peak of the human physical condition, the only people stronger than him were people with superhuman strength. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heavy hands gripped the Lantern’s thighs while he was distracted, spreading them wide, and moments later, he felt a wet tongue squirming against his hole. It wasn’t enough to rival lube, it was nowhere near enough, but it was miles better than being taken dry. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hal thrashed when he felt the thick head of a man’s cock being pressed up against his hole, only to be held down even harder by the two men gripping his shoulders, so that the man could push far enough into him that he could not be easily forced back out. Meanwhile, he could see Oliver being positioned over a cock that was just... way too big for him to take without being properly prepared. He shouted out, probably something like: “Don’t hurt him!” But it was too late, Oliver was already being lowered down onto it, his rim being stretched painfully around the giant cock. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver cried out in pain once, but once their attackers started laughing at that, he realized that they were enjoying hurting them, that their screams would be music to the crowd’s ears, and he started trying to tough it out, biting down on his lip until it bled. Hal closed his eyes in turn, trying to shut out the feeling of the cock that was ripping into him. It was difficult, but he had a hell of a lot of willpower. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could just ignore it, the hot body behind him slamming into his ass, the balls that smacking against his skin with each thrust, they were nothing to him. He had been through worse, from Sinestro, from Atrocitus, from Black Hand. Nothing could affect him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least until the moment that Hal felt a hot rush of cum flooding his ass, it wasn’t really a surprise, since the man had slowed down just a few moments before, but the sensation... just pulled him back into reality instantly. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. Hal felt dirty, he felt like he wanted a shower, and one glance at Ollie showed him that he had somehow orgasmed all over himself, and on his face was a blissed-out expression. Hal wasn’t going to rescind his theory of metahumans anytime soon, but some part of him wished that he could have gotten the dude with the orgasm powers, rather than the dude whose metahuman ability was apparently to be really bad at sex. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out, and some stupid part of Hal thought that it might be over. It wasn’t, of course, and soon the second biker of the night was lining up to fuck him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It must have been dawn by the time the bikers were done with them, they rushed from the field with a whoop, leaving the two fucked out superheroes lying on the ground so that they had to pull themselves together by themselves. Hal groaned. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am never letting you buy us beer again.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>